Doce Curiosidade
by MissValentine42
Summary: Ah, a puberdade... E a curiosidade que traz consigo, então? Mal sabia Eragon onde a sua o iria levar...


- Relaxe – Ordenou Oromis. Eragon abriu suas mãos num espasmo e deixou que elas pendessem na extremidade dos seus braços rígidos. – Pedi pra você relaxar, Eragon. Não pode fazer o rimgar tão duro feito um boi.

- Sim, mestre. – respondeu Eragon, suspirando exausto.

Oromis olhava para seu pupilo fixamente preocupado, analisando seu corpo exausto e suado.

- Vamos limpar o suor dos nossos corpos. – Disse finalmente Oromis.

~*~

Enquanto iam para o lago ao lado da casa, casualmente tiravam suas roupas. Eragon se pôs a olhar discretamente para o elfo, curioso para saber como era sua aparência despido.

Oromis era magro, mas seus músculos eram perfeitamente definidos, gravados debaixo de sua pele como as linhas de uma xilogravura. Realmente uma obra de arte. Não crescia nenhum pêlo no seu peito e nem mesmo na virilha, por onde seu olhar pousou um tempinho a mais, intrigado. 

Seu corpo parecia estranho e ao mesmo tempo interessante para Eragon, comparado ao dos homens de Carvahall. Oromis possuía uma elegância refinada, como a de um gato selvagem. Era realmente, realmente belo, poderia ficar olhando praquilo a tarde toda...

De repente, sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. "Mas o que estou pensando?"

O jovem jogou a água gelada do lago em suas faces coradas, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento pervertido e logo após olhando fixamente para um ponto distante qualquer, para não ter que olhar para aquele corpo escultural de novo.

Oromis percebeu o gesto. Estava esfregando os braços quando ouviu o movimento um tanto brusco do jovem, reparando no olhar tímido do mesmo. "Ah, a puberdade..." pensara. Ele só estaria tentando descobrir mais... Por que não entrar no joguinho também?

Eragon esfregava seus braços enquanto tentava controlar um estranho calor no baixo-ventre. "No que eu estava pensando? Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Nada disso nunca aconteceu comigo antes!"

Até que ele percebeu. Percebeu aquela presença de seu mestre ao seu lado. Ele estava lá, casualmente molhando seu corpo e casualmente olhando para seu jovem aprendiz, como quem não queria nada. Na verdade, estava devorando-o com os olhos cinzentos.  
>"O que ele está fazendo? Por que ele está olhando pra mim daquele jeito?" pensava Eragon, sem jeito pelo olhar do mais velho. E aquilo o perturbava, mexia com ele de um jeito completamente estranho. E como mexia...<p>

Ficava cada vez mais vermelho com a presença do mestre. Tentava desviar de seus olhos cinzentos olhando pra qualquer outro lugar, enquanto desesperadamente desejava que fosse embora, ao mesmo tempo em que o desejava para si.

- Opa! Está sujo aqui. Deixe-me limpar... – disse Oromis, com um tom um tanto sacana em sua voz, ao dirigir seus dedos longos e delicados à nuca de seu aprendiz, causando um tremor surpreso e excitado no corpo do mesmo.

- M-mestre...! – protestou Eragon, com as faces violentamente ruborizadas, seguido de um arrepio intenso e um gemido abafado.

Oromis se divertiu com aquilo, deixando escapar um leve risinho.

- Você está muito sensível, Eragon... – disse mais próximo ao ouvido de seu aprendiz, arrancando mais tremeliques do mesmo; quando notou um "ponto" rosado discretamente aparecendo pra fora da água, muito perto do corpo do jovem aprendiz. – Ora, mas o que é isso...?

Levou a mão desocupada em direção ao "estranho" objeto que tomou o seu interesse após perguntar sarcasticamente. Ao pegá-lo com firmeza e arrancar um grito baixo e incontido de Eragon, se deu conta de que era a cabeça do sexo ereto de seu jovem aprendiz.

- Olha só o que temos aqui... – comentou o mais velho, com um sorriso no canto de seus finos lábios, satisfeito com sua "descoberta".

- M-me-mestre...! – surpreendeu-se o mais jovem, com o repentino toque de seu mestre em sua intimidade, gemendo nervosamente em seguida ao sentir o toque delicado de seus dedos ali na região.

- Shh... Calma... – sussurrou Oromis em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo na pele alva e delicada de seu pescoço e outro em seu ombro, massageando seu braço.

Do braço, passou a mão para o lado esquerdo do peitoral do jovem, sentindo suas batidas cardíacas e seu palpitar devido à respiração pesada pelo novo prazer que descobria ali. Seus dedos bobinhos agora passeavam pelo mamilo rosado do jovem, arrancando suspiros e mais gemidos do mesmo.

Um tempo depois sua mão descia lentamente outra vez, passando pelo abdômen de Eragon, sentindo os músculos ali formados pelo árduo treinamento pelo qual fazia o jovem humano passar. E se naquele momento sentia-se recompensado por senti-los, com um sorriso satisfeito no canto da boca que agora se ocupava em lamber e mordiscar a pele delicada de seu aprendiz. A mão esquerda continuava a descer, enquanto a outra dava espaço a esta, passando pelo saco escrotal e depois massageando as nádegas e o redor da entrada do jovem guerreiro, intensificando os gemidos do mesmo.

Eragon se segurava em uma pedra em busca de apoio, arranhando a mesma devido à doce agonia que seu mestre lhe trazia com seus toques macios. A mão esquerda de Oromis deixara o membro rígido de seu aprendiz para ir até a altura da boca de Eragon, deixando que o jovem pudesse mordê-la para aliviar a futura dor que estava por vir.

Não demorou a sentir uma mordida forte do jovem aprendiz em sua mão, quando depositou um dedo em sua entrada, logo intensificada depois que colocou outro dedo, mas Eragon ia se acostumando àqueles toques, que o enlouqueciam cada vez mais.

De repente, Eragon mordeu a mão do elfo mais fortemente. Ele o havia penetrado, seu membro rígido parecia rasgá-lo por dentro. Sentiu uma lágrima cair por sua mão agora marcada pelos dentes do menor.

- Me perdoe, Eragon. – falou Oromis em seu ouvido, sinceramente e de coração. Depositou um beijo em seu ombro. Jamais faria mal a seu amado aprendiz, se sentia muito mal por ter falhado nisso.

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem... – Eragon virou as faces coradas de modo que pudesse ver o elfo com o canto dos olhos. Ainda havia mais uma lágrima descendo lentamente a trilha deixada pela anterior. – _Ebrithil_...

Oromis beijara delicadamente aquela última lágrima de Eragon, enxugando o rosto do jovem com o nariz alongado. – Posso...?

- Sim... Por favor. – suplicou Eragon em meio à sua respiração abalada pelo prazer.

Oromis começava a mover-se dentro de seu pupilo muito lentamente, para que o jovem se acostumasse. Mas Eragon aprendia rápido, logo os sinais do prazer que já sentia começaram a surgir em delicados gemidos, que intensificavam-se à medida que Oromis movimentava-se dentro dele.

O elfo acompanhava os movimentos involuntários do quadril do humano, caminhando juntos, assim, cada vez mais perto do ápice. Os gemidos dos dois ecoavam em harmonia pela floresta, sem se importarem se alguma afiada orelha élfica ouvisse. Naquele momento, só pensavam um no outro.

Oromis movimentava-se vorazmente dentro de Eragon. Acelerava a medida que seu aprendiz ordenasse. Os dois tremeram em sintonia perfeita, um sinal de que estavam quase chegando _lá_. Então Oromis estocava mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido até...

_Aquele_ tremor novamente. Aqueles merecidos segundos no céu. E os dois pareciam flutuar juntos, naquele mesmo céu. Gozaram juntos. Em perfeita sintonia.

Oromis saiu de dentro do menor, recostando-se sobre uma das pedras lodosas que cercavam o lago, gesto repetido pelo adolescente. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, ouvindo suas respirações voltarem ao normal lentamente, misturado ao som da cachoeira ali próxima.

Oromis virou-se para Eragon, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos claros do aprendiz para atrás de sua orelha:

- Me desculpe...

-Não, está tudo bem. – respondeu Eragon, já imaginando pelo que ele iria se desculpar – Já passou.

O cavaleiro de dragão olhava para o outro, cansado e molhado da cintura pra cima. Mas não de água, assim como ele próprio.

- Bem... – Eragon pegou um pouco da água cristalina do lago com as mãos em concha.

Molhou o rosto cansado de seu mestre, limpando-o com o pulso carinhosamente.

- Vamos limpar o suor dos nossos corpos. 


End file.
